Come back to me
by lalawriter11
Summary: My first story, comment and review. Let me know if you want me to continue. It' s about Blake and Tori, and about someone that visits from her past that doesn't wish her the best.
1. Chapter 1

Blake's POV

She probably doesn't feel the same way. How do you say I love you, without knowing if she will say it back. Tori, the one person who gets me and the one person I'm in love with. The way her clear blue eyes look at me, and her silky blonde hair flows in the wind. I need to stay focused though, she is my best friend and I can't lose her.

Ninja Opps

Everyone was there, sensei, Cam, Shane, Dustin, Hunter, Blake, and Tori. Just warming up, getting ready for the next battle.. they were in pairs: Shane and Hunter, Dustin and Cam, and Blake with Tori.

" Come on Blake, are you even trying?" Tori teased.

"You asked for it then, I was just letting you warm up so I could knock you on your but later" He said with a smirk.

The others were also teasing each other, pushing each other to do better then the alarm went off, another monster they would have to fight and eventually defeat…

"Let's go!" Shane said eager to get this over with.

"Hey you guys got this I'll stay back at opps and keep you posted on everything," Cam said. He usually stayed behind usually unless they really needed him. He didn't really like to stay, but he wanted to make sure everything was in place and nothing could go wrong.

"Alright Cam, keep us posted for any other monsters or disturbances," Shane said like the leader he was. "Come on guys, let's show this monster who he is dealing with."

Then they all streaked away, using their ninja speed.

Battle site

" Dustin, Tori, Blake tale care of the Kelzaks. Hunter and I can get handle the monster for now." Shane said.

"Okay," everyone said together.

As soon as Blake, Dustin and Tori finished of the last of the Kelzaks, they went to join up with Shane and Hunter, who seemed like they needed the help.

"Hey guys what took you so long? We are kinda getting beat out here," Hunter said a little annoyed and slightly out of breath.

"We are here now, what's the plan?" Blake said.

"We don't have any fire power affecting this monster at all, he just bounces back and fires at us and he is moving so fast, we can't dodge the hits… so we don't have a plan...yet." Shane stated, sounding frustrated.

Then right before their eyes, the monster turned into a human figure in a black ranger like uniform, " You can call me Agent XX Black."

They were all shocked, but the voice sounded human, not robotic life, there was emotion in his tone.

"What do you want?" Blake demanded.

"What are you?" Dustin asked.

"So many questions rangers, don't worry answers will soon come. But I guess I can answer your question navy ranger, I want the blue ranger." He pointed straight at Tori.

"There is no way in hell that is ever going to happen." Blake snapped, his voice cool and menacing. He stood I front of Tori.

"What do you want with me?" Tori asked, trying not to sound afraid, but tuff.

"That's for me to know for right now, but if you come with me your friends will not be hurt. And you must leave your communicator behind, understood?" He said as if she would just do as she is commanded.

"Excuse me, but what makes you so tuff. I'm not going anywhere with, but you are going somewhere…straight into the ground." She said grinding her teeth together.

"That's right!" Shane said in agreement. "Bring it!"

"Fine, if you want to do this the hard way dear Tori, I will, but I'm warning you now it WILL NOT be a very good outcome for you and your friends. You know what, I'm going to be nice and give you one day to think this over. Bye for now rangers!" Then Agent XX Black was gone.

All the rangers were in shock of what just happened, especially in shock because the black agent creep knew Tori's name not just her ranger color, but her name! They all stood in silence till Dustin said something, "You know Tor, I bet he is all talk. Don't worry about it."

"Yeah Tori, he won't be able to touch us." Hunter said trying to comfort his friend who was still in shock.

Although, Shane didn't say a word, but he gave a nod signaling to head back to ninja opps.

Back at Ninja Opps

" What the heck is going on Cam?" Blake said glaring, though he wasn't mad at Cam but at the Agent XX Black guy.

" I don't know! I 've been tryin to locate this man monster thing, I don't even know if he works for Lothor." Cam said obviously in panic.

"Of course he works for Lothor, he came with Kelzaks remember?" Hunter said.

" Yes, but that could have been a coincidence, he didn't command the Kelzaks, they were just there. And Lothor doesn't usually focus on one of us but usually his focus is to destroy all of us. Agent XX Black is focused on Tori for some reason…" He trailed off and looked to Tori, who was staring off into space like she had been doing the moment the Black man disappeared.

"Tori…" Blake said in the softest tone he could manage though all the chaos. She finally broke her gaze and looked up and around, then looked at Blake.

"Yes?" She said.

"Umm, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, I guess, why?

"Well you have been silent ever since the…"

"The attack, yes I know I've been trying to figure this all out but I'm just going in circles in my head…" She sounded frustrated. She placed her head in her hands. " That voice, it sounded familiar…"

"It did?" They all asked at once. Apparently surprised, and she was shocked they didn't recognize the voice too.

"Oh you guys didn't think you have heard the voice before?"

"No." They all said.

"Well I think I have, you know what I need some time to think, I'm going to take a walk."

"Not without me." Blake said, he was dead serious.

"I don't need a babysitter, I can handle things myself. I am not helpless." Tori hated feeling like she was a fragile flower around the guys, they thought she was so breakable.

"I know you don't, but I am not letting you out of my sight till we figure things out and know what's going on."

"Fine." She said reluctantly.

In the forest

Blake and Tori walked in silence, he didn't want to interrupt her thinking. She wanted to go alone so he thought that it would be best if he pretended to be invisible as if she were alone, so she could think and process. _" You should ask if she wants to talk out loud and that maybe you can help,"_ Blake thought to himself. _"No I don't want her to feel like she has to talk to me and I don't want to bug her if she wants to be left alone, even though I didn't really let her be alone..."_

"Blake…" Tori said.

"Yeah Tor…"

" How do you think he knows me? And what do you think he wants? And do think we really can defeat him?" She trailed off lost in her thoughts and questions.

Blake could see she was upset so he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug. Whispering into her ear he said, "Everything will be alright Tor, we can beat him and it doesn't matter how, what, or why he wants you, he can't have you and you are not going anywhere. Got it?" She nodded into his shoulder and relaxed into his embrace, not wanting him to let her go.

Agent XX Black

" So did you capture her yet sir?"

"No I haven't Charles, but she will eventually be mine." "She has no choice, she will come with me one way or another."

"Sir?" asked Charles.

"What?"

"Umm what are you going to do about the navy ranger? It seems he has deep feelings for her, he may be harder to take care of if your after Tori."

"The navy ranger will not come after me once I have Tori because that will only make her die faster…"

"But aren't you going to kill her anyways sir?"

"Of course I need her energy and life source, the whole package, power runs deep into her veins. Besides she owes me."

"What do you mean sir?"

"Charles, lets just say that Tori and I go way back and it's finally her turn to pay up for the things she owes me."

" Yes sir." Charles said very confused.

Ninja Opps

"Are they getting back anytime soon? Maybe we should go look for them." Dustin said obviously worried for his friends

" Give them a little longer Dustin, remember patients is key to the balance of life," said sensei, trying to help calm Dustin's worries with his soothing voice.

Within minutes, Blake and Tori walked in and everyone sighed in relief that they both returned in one piece and smiling. " So what's up?" Blake said looking directly at Cam.


	2. Chapter 2

Lilgemini0f93—I really appreciate the positive feedback. I'm so glad someone is enjoying my story.

Michelle the Editor—I'm not sure what you mean by Tori being wooden? Also, Tori is not fragile, she just interprets their protectiveness as them thinking of her as fragile. Yes I am aware I forgot to do the spell-checker and I apologize. But I think that when you write a Blake/Tori story only then can you tell me what is a good story and what isn't, but I appreciate the feedback.

Chapter 2:

It has been a long week of trying to figure out who this mysterious Agent XX Black is and they have gotten nowhere. Although, they did encounter other monsters sent by Lothor, no of them had anything to do with Agent XX Black.

Ninja Ops

All the ninjas were sitting around the room; Shane practically sleeping in a chair, Dustin lying on the floor, Hunter sitting in a chair trying to balance a pencil on his finger (he was very bored and tired), Blake leaning against the side of the wall near the door looking at Tori, Cam was sitting in front of the computer (which he hasn't left for the whole week) trying to figure out who Agent XX Black was, and Tori sitting in the middle of the small platform table in the middle of the room dozing off.

"How many monsters did we even fight this week?" Dustin moaned from the floor. Rolling over to his stomach looking at Shane.

"I don't know, maybe five? All I know is that I need to shower and sleep for a couple of days." Shane said with his head in his hands.

"Cam, shouldn't you take a break or something, you look like the walking dead." Tori said obviously concerned for her friend, who had been working no stop.

"No Tor, I really need to figure this out, I won't be able to sleep until I do." He said almost mumbling his words. He never even turned from his computer chair.

Tori then stood up and said, " Hey guys maybe we should go to the beach or go camping," she smiled at the memories from the last part. "I think it will help us rest up and be a release for all the stress." She looked around the room, seeing some smiling faces and one serious one, Blake's.

She knew the answer before he said it, "NO."

"Blake why not since there are no monsters around for us to fight right now, I think we all need a break, we are all tired and stressed."

"No, we can't leave we don't know who this Agent guy is and I think it would be better if stayed here."

"Dude I think Tor's right, we all need a little R&R." Hunter said walking over to his brother and put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on man."

Blake shrugged him off, "Shane?" he said and Shane looked up at him, "Do you think we should take a break with everything that's going on right now?"

"Blake, I have to agree with Tori on this one, we need a break to refocus, I think it would help, Cam you think maybe we can make plans to go tomorrow and you can give your eyes a break and leave cyber cam here?" Shane asked now walking over to Cam and waited for him to turn around and break focus with the computer and stop typing. "Cam?"

Then Cam turned around with a very grim look on his face, "I'm sorry but that is not going to be possible, guess who is back?" He pointed to the screen and all the others gathered around the screen with frowns.

"Come and get me rangers," said Agent XX Black on their screen in a menacing tone.

"Are there any Kelzaks?" Hunter asked. He was standing right behind Cam.

"Not this time, but I'll stay here and monitor. If you guys need any help I will come right away though."

"Cam maybe you should come, we didn't have anything that affected this guy at all. Will your Samurai powers help at all?" Shane asked a little worried.

Cam stood up and said, "I updated some of your weapons to match some of his attacks, so you should be okay, but my powers should have the same affect as yours. But I suggest that you give Blake a shot at him."

"What are you talking about?" Shane, Hunter, and Blake said at the same time looking directly at Cam, all having the same look of confusion on their faces.

"Well last time Blake was fighting the Kelzaks, so he didn't get to use his powers on Agent XX Black and his Beetle power has a very strong affect, I was thinking maybe that it may affect this Agent XX Black guy…. wait Tori?" Cam said realizing something.

"Yeah?" She asked confused.

" Well since he has taken an interest in you maybe your powers will affect him the most? Right?" He said thinking almost out loud. He looked right at Tori, almost as if she knew the answer.

"I don't know about that, but you can be sure this guy will not leave unharmed if I have anything to do with it." She said almost infuriated. Blake looked a little concerned; he didn't like the fact Tori was going to fight this guy. He knew she was tough but he didn't want to think about what would happen to her if they lost. He didn't care about what happened to him, but he cared a lot about what happened to Tori.

They all started to head out when Hunter turned around and said, "Blake, man, let's go!" Blake suddenly snapped back into reality and followed Hunter out of Ninja Ops.

The Battle

They all stood facing this Agent XX Black character in a wide-open space, with no one around. The space was empty just dirt and dust. It was like they were in a big open valley with walls of Earth surrounding them.

"Well rangers, how are you doing? Any decisions made? Because there are no extensions." Agent XX Black said with a big smile on his face. He was talking to all of them, but looking directly at Tori, who was being slightly blocked by Blake's death stare pointed at Agent XX Black.

Shane was about to speak, but Blake took the lead and said, " The answer is the same Tori is not going anywhere with you, but you are going to die." He was dead serious, everyone looked at Blake with shock, they never really said anything about killing people just destroying monsters, but they tried to spare human life and this guy was human, at least he seemed to be. Blake had no interest in saving this human life though, he really did want to kill him, and he didn't care if the guy was possessed or maybe being controlled or blackmailed, he just wanted him to die. The others didn't want to try and correct him in front of the Agent XX Black, so they said nothing.

"Well that is disappointing, Tori darling, do you really want your friends to die a slow and painful death for you?" He knew that the words he said would affect her, maybe not now but they will eat at her conscience eventually.

Know one could see Tori's reaction, but underneath her mask fear spread across her face for a moment and then she regained composure. "That is not going to happen at all." She said determined.

"Okay then rangers, let's get this over with shall we…Charles." He said and suddenly Charles appeared tall, blonde, green eyes, he was somewhat handsome you could say. Then Charles threw five green balls at the rangers and it made a huge explosion knocking each one of them to the ground. "This is going to be fun, thanks for warming me up Charles," Agent XX Black said, Charles looked at the rangers almost in regret and disappeared again.

"What the hell was that?" Dustin said. They all started to get up, Tori was the first to recover getting up quickly and started to run towards Agent XX Black, who already had his saber sword drawn.

They clashed her releasing all her energy she had, hoping it would impact him. But her judgment had been clouded by anger of what he said earlier and she didn't expect her sword to not even hurt him, he counterattacked and thrust his sword across her abdomen. She fell in pain, she had demorphed by the strong impact, and the others by then had recovered and took off towards them. They each took turns striking at him, to try and cover Tori till she could regain her strength and remorph, but she didn't. Blake broke from formation while the others continued to dodge and cover each other, afraid they would be hit by the sword that had impacted Tori so severely.

"Tori!" Blake said falling down next to her, he thought just as the others had, that the hit only caused her to lose the rest of her energy she had after the explosion but it had done much worse. Tori was bleeding, a lot. The sword cut right through her suit.

"Blake…" She said in a weak voice, " tell the others to retreat please, his power is really strong and it did something else…." Then Tori blacked out.

I am sorry; this is the first time I have written a battle scene before, so I know it's probably not the best. If you have any ideas about how to write one really well, please tell me.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry, it has taken so long to get this chapter up. I have been very busy, so the next chapter may take a little long to get up. Thank so much for sticking with this story! I may be looking for a beta reader if your interested! Thanks lalawriter.

The others decided to retreat, due to Blake's commanding voice, telling them to get back to Ninja Ops.

Ninja Ops

Blake was carrying Tori as she bled on his hands and his shirt. She had turned a sickly blue color, but he had no idea why, this was no regular wound. He could see that her teeth were chattering too and it was a good 80 degrees outside!

"Cam! I need your help, Tori was hit and she is turning blue!" Blake almost screamed with worry in his tone.

Cam rushed over fear all over his face, "Put Tori on the table," he said trying to keep his voice calm. He rushed over to a closet closest to the exit of Ninja Ops and took a lot of medical supplies out. " Put pressure on the wound Blake," he said as he brought over bandages and tools to give Tori stitches if necessary. Reluctant to move away, Blake stepped out of the way so Cam could see what the wound looked like. Everyone else tried to see what was going on, but stayed close to the walls so that Cam could work to save their friend's life.

"It is a deep cut, so I will have to give her stitches, but I don't think it punctured any internal organs or arteries, what happened?" Cam said focused on the almost lifeless looking blond.

"Then why is she practically blue Cam! It looks worse then what you're saying, maybe we should take her to the hospital? With REAL doctors!" Blake said screaming practically.

"And say what Blake? She was fighting a monster and got hit by a sword. No I don't think so. I am qualified enough to take care of Tori, she may have been injected by something from the swords edge, I will have to run some tests." Cam said a little irritated.

"Everyone just needs to calm down right now," Shane said trying to control the situation. "Fighting is not going to help Tori, so can we just calm down and focus on her right now?"

"Fine." Cam and Blake agreed.

Three hours later

"I have the blood results back," Cam said to the group of ninjas surrounding Tori, who was still unconscious.

"What's wrong with her?" Blake said full of concern. The others stood behind him, wanting to know the same thing.

Before Cam could speak, the screens on the computer flashed and Agent XX Black appeared on them.

"Hey guys!" he treated them like old friends, while they all glared at the screen. "How is my darling Tori? Don't worry she will be fine, she just has a toxin flowing through her body, it should deteriorate in a few hours…you really thought I would kill her? Well you thought I would kill her so soon? No the fun is just about to start." He was laughing and having fun with the game he saw Tori's life as.

"You son of a bitch!" Blake said so cold that it made everyone's skin crawl. "You think you can mess with her life and get away with it? Then you are in for a surprise, you have made this very personal, so I hope you don't plan on living a very long life because you now have an expiration date." Blake sounded vicious and matter-of-fact. Looking dead serious at the screen in front of him.

"Well, well lover boy here has a backbone, I am shocked. Well you see Tori owes me, we go way back, before she met you, before her parents died, before any of you were power rangers." He said as if giving a history lesson. All the rangers were shocked to see a connection between Tori and Agent XX Black, but kept their composure. " You see Tori, took something that didn't belong to her. She probably doesn't remember, but that doesn't excuse what she did, and it's my job to get revenge for the life she stole." With that he disappeared from the screen and left the rangers speechless and confused.


	4. Chapter 4

Ninja Ops

Tori lay unconscious while the others paced around the room.

"What does he mean Tori stole a life?" said Cam.

"Don't even believe him, Tori could never kill someone or be involved in whatever he is talking about. He is just trying to get us to uproot the faith we have in Tori." Blake said practically snapping at Cam for questioning Tori.

Shane observed Blake closely before speaking. He then said, " Lets just wait till Tori wakes up and figure all this out." He looked over at Blake and nodded at him to reassure him that he was not questioning Tori at all, but trying to sort through everything.

3 hours later (at Ninja Ops)

Blake, Cam, Shane and Hunter were all anxiously awaiting Tori to wake up. They were all by her bedside, except Cam who was trying to decipher everything that was happening.

Then they all heard a terrible scream come from Tori.

"What's happening?" Blake screamed, while holding Tori's hand. "Why is she screaming?" He said fear all over his face.

Everyone turned to Cam, while keeping their eyes on Tori who was still screaming as if someone was causing her intense pain. "I don't know what's happening! It may be the toxins leaving her system or something else entirely, move out of the way!" he practically screamed rushing from his computer. Cam seemed irritated and overwhelmed. He was scanning her body and looking at the monitors, then went back to the computer to see if her blood results were different. "There is nothing abnormal in her charts…" he said confused, but terrified since he couldn't figure out why she was screaming as if she was being stabbed.

Then the screaming started to subside as Tori began to wake, her cheeks were stained by tears and eyes bloodshot.

"Tori, how do you feel?" Blake asked, while Cam stood by him waiting for her to answer.

"I…I feel fine, not great but okay enough for you not to hover anymore." She stated groggily, she didn't feel like herself, she felt empty. But she didn't want to worry them. She mostly felt embarrassed and angry because she was the only one hurt and it irritated her, but she was glad no one else was hurt though.

Everyone decided to take a step back from her bedside to allow her some breathing room, but they could all tell that she was different in some way. She acted very strange and distant. Before anyone could stop him Dustin decided to speak, " Are you okay Tor? You are acting kinda strange?" he was the only one that didn't step back from her bedside. Everyone gave him a look telling him to shutup but he looked to Tori waiting for an answer.

Tori looked at him with almost harsh eyes, but they soon softened at the sight of his smiling face. Dustin was always smiling and that reassured her that things were okay. "I'm not fine Dustin, I feel empty and weak, I'm sorry for…"

"It's fine Tor, we are just worried about you." He said reassuringly and smiled.

Agent XX Black

"Sir, why did you give Tori a toxin if you want to take her power, won't she be weak now?" Charles asked.

"Charles this was never about Tori's power, this is about payment. I could care less if I benefit from taking Tori's power source, I just want her to suffer like my brother did." Agent XX Black said his voice for once full of compassion.

"Sir, what do you mean? I didn't know you had a brother." Charles said confused.

"I don't. And you will soon find out what I mean."

Ninja Ops

"Tori will you please just sit down?" Blake said his voice full of concern.

"No, I am not a baby. I can walk and I intend on using my legs to move around and get things." Tori said stubbornly while trying to do laps around Ninja Ops.

"Tor, you are going to give my brother a premature heart attack if you keep trying to do laps around here. I know all about wanting to get better as soon as possible, but in the long run you just end up screwing up your recovery." Hunter told Tori, trying to make her see reason, but mostly trying to ease some of his brother's nerves.

"Fine." She said and had a seat next to him on the couch he was watching tv from. Shane and Dustin were sitting in chairs beside the couch, watching to make sure Tori wasn't going to fall. As she sat, Blake took her hand and sat on the other side of her.

Tori glanced at her hand and smiled, while Blake stared at the TV screen.

I'M SOO SORRY THIS HAS TAKEN SO LONG, BUT I HAVE BEEN VERY BUSY AND HAVE HAD A CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK, BUT HOPEFULLY THAT IS OVER WITH. I AM NOT SURE WHERE THIS STORY IS GOING, BUT I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING. PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW, ITS MUCH APPRECIATED.

LALA


	5. Chapter 5

Agent XX Black

"Charles! I now have use for you," said Agent XX Black.

Charles came into the area known as the lair of Agent XX Black, there were computers, papers, pictures, trophies scattered throughout the room and he couldn't help but notice a picture of him and the blue ranger together in one, they looked happy. He quickly looked away as Agent XX Black noticed him. "Yes sir?" he asked.

Agent XX Black examined him closely, seeing confusion on his face and wondered what he had seen, but put it in the back of his mind. "I need you to attack the power rangers, while I go after Tori," he said with a creepy smile forming on his lips.

"Isn't Tori going to be with them sir?" Charles asked in fear.

"No she is still to weak to stand with the poison in her system and I doubt they would let her leave so soon, especially Blake, he would want her to stay. Which makes this so much more fun," he said now imagining the terror he will cause everyone.

"I am sorry sir to ask so many questions, but why would you say that," Charles said knowing Agent XX Black would soon run out of patients for his curiosity.

"Because Charles, Blake will blame himself for leaving Tori alone. He will be eaten alive by guilt and by the time he has a clear head Tori will be dead!" he proclaimed, obviously pleased with himself. " Did you locate their headquarters? If you didn't my plan will be ruined and then you will have to pay as well."

"I-I, yes sir I did, it's-it's in the forest through the waterfall," he stuttered due to the look displayed on Agent XX Black's face, which burned right through his soul.

"Good. We will leave soon." Agent XX Black said and turned to walk away. He stopped at his desk and saw the picture of his brother and felt pain but it was soon overcome by anger as he saw the picture of Tori.

Ninja Ops

"This is so unfair." Tori muttered under her breath as the rest of her teammates sparred with one another.

"Tor, we aren't trying to be unfair but trying to let you heal and get stronger." Blake said in a soft tone as he dodged a punch from Hunter.

"Come on Tor, you know we are right, please just be patient," Dustin said trying to soothe her. Dustin was sparring with Cam and Shane and getting his but kicked, he missed Tori as a sparring partner; she didn't kick him as hard, although she still beat him.

" Whatever then I will—" she then got cut off by the sound of a beeping alarm. They all turned and faced the computer, where it showed a man that was with Agent XX Black the last time they saw him. He was walking around the city taunting them, trying to get their attention and by doing so he started to burn buildings and blow a lot of things up.

Then they all turned toward the door and morphed.

"Ninja Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Samurai Storm!"

"Ranger Form hah!" They all said in unison

No one had noticed Tori decided to morph with them because it was routine that they all morphed, but as soon as she morphed, she demorphed and collapsed to the floor. She was out of breath and could barely move, the others quickly gathered around her and helped her up.

"Tori, are you okay?" Blake asked worried then looked over to cam and asked, "Cam?" wanting something more than 'I'm fine' from Tori.

Cam looked at Tori and said, "I think she just needs to rest, morphing must have taken away a lot of energy that she doesn't have yet," Cam said with relief knowing that it wasn't anything to severe.

Blake was hesitant and looked at the others who all nodded at him, he then said to Tori, "Tor you have to stay here for this one, please," he pleaded with her knowing she didn't want to be left behind.

"But guys, I feel fine let me just try to morph one more—" she was then cut off with a unison of "No." she looked at their faces seeing fear, worry, sadness, and regret. She then said, "Fine."

The guys knew that she would stay, but they still felt bad leaving one of their teammates behind, but as long as they knew she was getting better by staying they could accept it. The others had already run out the exit, while Blake turned to face Tori, who had tears in her eyes. He said, "I'm sorry Tori, we just don't want you getting hurt and I—I can't lose you." He was sincere with his words and hoped she understood.

Tori stepped closer to him and gave him a hug, knowing that when she is in his arms everything felt okay, "I don't want to lose you either Blake, so please be careful… I wont be there to protect you," she said trying to lighten the mood. He laughed at the last thing she said and pulled away a little from their embrace to be able to see her face. She was smiling at him fear hidden deep inside her eyes and he decided this is the right time and he leaned into her and gently kissed her on the lips.

Tori was surprised by the kiss, but instead of saying anything she just looked up at him and smiled. Blake's communicator was beeping; he needed to go, so he said, " I'll be back soon okay Tor?" She nodded and then Blake ran out the door.

Battle

All the guys showed up in the middle of a courtyard surrounded by businesses. They all looked around wondering where Agent XX Black was but they were then greeted by the green-eyed boy they saw before, the one with the bombs.

The boys examined him closely, not seeing a person who could put up a good fight but a weakling, someone who was a lackey. The boy seemed nervous, not vicious or dangerous. Although he was a man, he seemed to act like a boy.

"Who are you?" Hunter said obviously unimpressed. The all glared at him, with their faces showing through their masks.

"I'm Charles," he tried to sound menacing but his voice came out weak.

"Where's Agent XX Black? An why are you here?" Blake asked harshly.

"Well I'm here to finish the job rangers, you are all going to be destroyed," he said finally having a backbone, knowing if he didn't they would go back to their base not seeing him as a threat at all.

But he was to late, Blake said in a lower voice although Charles could still hear him, "You guys can handle this, I'm going back to check on Tor."

Charles was then scared and nervous so without even thinking he yelled, "I'm the one who created the poison that went into Tori's system! She is doing quite well isn't she barely being able to stand and suffering on the inside though I doubt she tells you that!" He copied Agent XX Black by giving them a mocking evil grin.

Blake turned around, his eyes blazing ready to tear off Charles's head. He walked over to Charles and got right in his face, not even caring that he could possibly be dangerous. "You should have stayed quiet because now you're going to have to die, I dare you to mention Tori's name again because if you do, your death will be extremely painful." He whispered into Charles's ear in a menacing tone.

Charles smiled at the power he had just gained over Blake and couldn't help himself, "you know I always thought Tori was very pretty and it's to bad she is going to die, oh well." That was it, Blake pulled out his sword and in a moment cut Charles along his abdomen and kicked him into a wall, cracking the wall behind him. "Wow! I thought that was going to hurt, but it's a good I'm a lot smarter than you," Charles said standing up, seemingly untouched by Blake's brutal attack.


	6. Chapter 6

The Battle

Blake was shocked that his attack had not affected Charles in any way shape or form. Behind him the guys were all stunned but it did not affect their reaction; they soon were all at Blake's flanks ready to put up one heck of a fight.

"What the hell!" Dustin said unable to control his bemusement. He looked at the guys to see if he could understand what was going on, but they all had the same look of disbelief, except for Shane who seemed troubled by this display of strength shown by a person who seemed to be weak and manageable for a young powerless ninja.

"So, I assume I'm seem to be a little more threatening now don't I? Maybe even capable of destroying you!" He laughed, although he felt out of character, he could feel power over them that he doesn't usually have over others. "You see you may have seen me as weak, but I would check yourself and revaluate this situation that has become most dire for you. Any last requests or words? I have to be sure to tell the boss if you have any," he says seeing his words affect their faces of disbelief. But what he failed to realize is that he had made a slip. Blake began to think, _why wouldn't his boss be here to finish the job and hear their last words?_ It didn't make sense; no it didn't make sense at all…

He realized as if a light bulb went off in his head, "Tori…" he said barely audible to everyone. Then with much more anger he demanded from Charles, " How the hell did you find out where our Ops were!" Charles smirked, all knowing that his boss should be on his way out with Tori right about now, he had done his job, distract the power rangers; although Agent XX Black actually said to attack them, Charles' word choice seemed to have been a better attack then a physical one.

But in order to make sure Blake suffer (per Agent XX Black's hopes that he will), Charles says, " Blake, I thought you had deeper feelings for her? I am usually not wrong but this could be a exception perhaps…"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" He yells infuriated.

"It means that I thought you liked, maybe loved, her enough to protect her, didn't she ask to come along? Maybe she had a feeling she shouldn't be alone, she was right." Blake knew that Charles was taunting him, but he couldn't help but realize that she did ask to come along, but he thought it was just her stubbornness. _Was she trying to tell me something? Did she know something bad was about to happen and maybe didn't want to say it out loud?_

In that moment he thought of nothing else but her as he streaked away. The others had their eyes on Charles, who said, "Well I think it's about time I left…" then before they could grab him he vanished.

Back at Ops

Blake came in running and screaming out, "Tori! Where are you Tor? Are you here? Please tell me you are here…" But he knew that she wasn't, the room was definitely disheveled, books knocked to the floor, papers scattered, and even some of the monitors were broken. Tori had put up a fight, she was one of their strongest members on the team, and even though she was badly injured she still put up a damn good fight. Before he could even do a little more looking around or before the others got back, the one unbroken monitor started to flicker….

"So, I thought I had an expiration date of some kind?" Agent XX Black laughed on the screen. "I guess maybe I am one of those non-perishable items huh? Hahaha I make myself laugh, but why do you look so sad? Does if have to do with you letting the one person that was counting on you down? I guess I would be a bit sulky to, I say cheer up, soon you'll see I did you a favor. Tori takes things from people she doesn't deserve…well anything really" he laughs again.

Blake stands there, unmoving, infuriated on the inside. Maybe even a bit out of his mind from all his fury, but he says nothing in response. Stunned from hearing his voice, he has nothing to say, he doesn't know what to say, what will get her back to him, that he could say? Agent XX Black seems almost irritated by his silence, but instead of using Tori to get him to speak just yet, he decides to give Blake a choice first, "If you don't say something soon, I guess I'll just leave you to your life then, no need to worry about her, but if you have something to say I would sure as hell love to hear it, maybe she would like to hear it to…" He knows that Tori is completely unconscious but he knows how to push Blake's buttons now.

"What do you want? Because I will give you anything to get her back." Blake said, with no hope in his voice, but he had to try something in order to get her back. To feel her again, to tell her how he feels, though she probably knows now. But he wants to be able to feel her soft lips on his again and know that she is the only one in the world he wants to be with at that moment.

"I was hoping for something better from you navy ranger, wait I never actually got to hear your name, but I suppose it doesn't really matter…but I feel like you already know this is not a matter of negotiation or trading her for ransom money. I could care less about anything else, but I do know what will torture her to no end, which is knowing that you all feel responsible for her and her soon to be death. And yes the only reason I'm here in front of you right now instead of talking to Tori is to let you know that there is no way you can save her, and that's on you." Agent XX Black said with a sadistic smile.

The others enter the room and then Agent XX Black disappears…

"Blake, snap out of it man, come on, we will get her back. Whatever it takes right guys?" Hunter says shaking his brother, who has seemed to be in a coma like state staring at the monitors. Hunter looks at the faces of the others who all nod in agreement with hopelessness deep in their eyes. He doesn't have time to deal with their denial, _of course I care for Tori, but I can't lose my brother._ His primary concern is for his brother, even though Tori is like a little sister to him she comes second every time.

Blake blinks for the first time in what seems like an eternity, and according to his burning eyes it had been a few minutes before he had last blinked. "What are we going to do?" He asked trying desperately to find his voice again.

"We are going to find her, what else is there to do?" Dustin says obviously unaware that there was any other thing they were going to do.

"Right," Shane says as if he is trying to convince himself. "Where do we start?" He says looking straight at Cam.

Cam looks at him in disbelief, _why would he try to put this on me? I have no idea where to start…_ " Maybe we can start looking around here for any clues she may have left us?" He says uncertain of what else to say. They nod at him and continue to look and go through papers; anything that has been touched could be a clue to them maybe.

"Guys…" Dustin says as he opens up the room to the back where they have cots and a few of their spare changes of clothes. It's practically a big bedroom for six connected to a bathroom. They all turn trying to see what he has found or uncovered. "There's blood by Tori's bed…is it hers?" he says, the last part in a whisper, horrified. They all look over, and doubt it is anyone else's but hers…

"Her stitches probably ripped in her struggle with Agent XX Black," Cam says, his voice distant almost disconnected from the world around him.

"But that's looks like a lot of blood Cam…" Dustin states warily, not wanting it to be hers but to believe that she got a good shot in and its Agent XX Black's blood.

Cam over looks the cot and does notice it is a lot of blood, maybe too much for the one wound? "You're right Dustin that is a lot of blood…" all of them stare horrified at the scene before them, hoping this isn't the place where Tori died instead of being kidnapped.

**So hopefully this story is going okay for everyone. My only reason for continuing to write is for the positive comments that I have received on this story. I have no idea where the story is going but I have a few ideas, if you have any to contribute I am all ears to your suggestions. Please let me know if you want me to keep continuing with this story! **

**Thanks! Lala **


End file.
